Hatsukoi SiBum
by miyazaki aika
Summary: CHAP 4 UPDATE!Aku tak bisa melupakan suaramu, wajahmu, hari dimana kita berjalan berdua membuatku kesepian dan lemah. Merasakan perasaan cintaku membesar seiring kita bertemu. Tapi tak apa. walaupun hatiku menangis meneriakan... I just want to see you. BUKAN angst! AKHIRNYA HAPPY ENDING! #Main Cast: SiBum Siwon, Kibum #Other Cast : HunHan Sehun, Luhan Yunjae Yunho, Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

Disclaimer : ceritanya murni punya author !

Main Cast : SiBum (Siwon, Kibum)

Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (HunHan), Yunho, Jaejoong (YunJae)

Summary : Anata no koe ga anata no Kao ga ,wasurerare nakute .Futari ayunda hibi wa Watashi wo hitori yowaku suru. Au tabi ni mata hikareteku Koto shittete ai ni iku .Soredemo ii no. Kokoro ga sakebu, anata ni aitai to. ( Aku tak bisa melupakan suaramu, wajahmu, hari dimana kita berjalan berdua membuatku kesepian dan lemah. Merasakan perasaan cintaku membesar seiring kita bertemu. Tapi tak apa. walaupun hatiku menangis meneriakan... I just want to see you.)

Chapter : 1/?

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=

Rated : T

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

**Chapter 1**

Hari itu, Hari dimana semua murid SMA Suju merayakan kelulusan mereka. Terlihat canda dan tawa dari semua murid yang akan menempuh jalan masing-masing menuju jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Terlihatlah sepasang pemuda yang tengah berbicara di sebuah taman di sekolah itu.

"Bummie?" Panggil si pemuda itu yang dikenal bernama Siwon.

"Ne? ada apa Wonnie?" Tanya si pemuda bernama Kibum yang merupakan namjachingu dari lelaki bernama Siwon tadi.

"Kita..."

"Kita apa wonnie? ada apa? kalau bicara itu yang benar."

"Kita.. kita harus berpisah Bummie."

"Apa? kau bercandakan? tolong! ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak sedang bercanda Bummie, aku serius!"

"Tapi... tapi kenapa? apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu! sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? tolong katakan yang jelas! jangan seperti ini! hiks..." Kata Kibum yang mulai menangis.

"Kibum-ah jangan menangis, kumohon..." kata Siwon sambil mengelap air mata yang berada di pipi Kibum.  
"Aku dijodohkan Bummie... aku di jodohkan dengan seorang yeoja. Maka itu aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi.. maafkan aku Bummie, saranghae" Kata Siwon yang ikut menangis.

"Tapi, kenapa kita tak bisa bersama? paling tidak sampai kau benar-benar menikah dengan yeoja itu? hikss.."

"Maafkan aku Bummie, tidak bisa begitu. Yang ku takutkan kalau kita lebih lama lagi menyandang status ini kita berdua akan lebih menderita lagi kalau akhirnya kita tak bisa bersama." Tutur Siwon yang pipinya pun sudah basah berlinang air mata walaupun tidak terisak seperti Kibum.

"Tapi apakah kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku? hiks.."

"Tentu saja, walaupun nantinya ragaku akan dimiliki oleh yeoja itu, tapi hatiku akan selalu kau miliki Kibum." Kata Siwon yang langsung memeluk Kibum.

"hiks... Saranghae Wonnie, nan jeongmal dangsin-eul sarang. "

"Nado, Nado saranghae Bummie dan akan terus seperti itu." Kata Siwon yang mempererat pelukanya.

Kibum mendongakan kepalanya yang ia benamkan di dada bidang Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon dalam seperti memberikan tatapan terakhirnya pada Siwon. Siwon yang melihat itupun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya perasaan cinta, tak ada nafsu sama sekali di ciuman yang manis itu, menandakan bahwa mereka akan selalu mencintai walaupun raga mereka akan terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu.

"Good bye love"

"Good bye love"

_**Kibum POV**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karna matahari yang menyinari mataku. Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku untuk menyesuaikan pandanganku. Aku teringat akan mimpiku semalam... lagi-lagi aku terus memimpikan dimana aku dan Siwon berpisah. Kami sudah berjanji walaupun raga kami terpisah, hati kami akan tetap satu dan benar saja aku sampai sekarang tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku...Siwon. Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. Sudah tiga tahun aku berpisah dengan Siwon tapi perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku terus menantinya walaupun aku tau kalau ia tak mungkin kembali lagi kepadaku seperti dulu.

"Astaga kenapa aku menangis? ya tuhan, tak bisakah kau hapus perasaan ini?"

Karna sudah berhenti menangis aku langsung berdiri, berjalan memasuki kamar mandiku, karna aku tidak mau terlambat memasuki mata kuliahku hari ini. Ya, benar, aku sudah menjadi mahasiwa di S.M Universitas. Umurku sekarang 20 tahun. Aku mengambil jurusan seni musik.

Setelah mandi aku pun memakai baju dan mengambil tasku. Aku pun segera menuruni tangga rumahku untuk sarapan dengan kedua orang tuaku.

"Bummie? sudah bangun rupanya. Ayo sarapan." Ajak ummaku. Akupun langsung menurutinya dan duduk di sebelah umma ku.

"Umma appa kemana? tumben sekali tidak ikut sarapan." Kataku.

"Ohh, appa sedang ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Choi. Katanya anaknya yang baru saja pindah dari jepang akan bersekolah di sini dan karna tuan Choi berada di Jepang selama setahun anaknya akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Ohh... memangnya appa setuju?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja changi, Tuan Choi itu kan teman akrab appamu sekaligus rekan bisnis. Anaknya akan datang setelah ia pulang dari kuliahnya, menurut informasi, ini hari pertama anak Tuan Choi kuliah di Korea." Jelas umma yang ku balas anggukan mengerti.

"Umma aku pergi dulu ya." Tuturku karna makananku sudah habis.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan ne?"

"Ne umma" Jawabku sambil meyalam tangan umma ku.

'Kira-kira siapa ya anak itu? aihh sudahlah lebih baik nanti saja kupastikan, toh dia akan satu rumah denganku.' Kataku dalam hati.

.

.

Saat aku memasuki pintu kuliahku aku mendengar para yeoja berbisik-bisik entah apa. Yang ku dengar hanya seperti 'anak baru' dan 'tampan'. Ahh.. lebih baik aku segera masuk kekelasku dari pada bingung memikirkan yeoja-yeoja itu. Akupun segera memasuki ruang kelasku dan aku melihat Luhan dan Jaejoong sedang mengobrol, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya serius sekali.

"Bummie!" Teriak Jaejoong yang langsung menyadarkanku. "Sini!" Serunya lagi, akupun mendekati Luhan dan Jaejoong.

"Bummie-ah kau tau tidak ada anak baru di kampus kita?" Seru Luhan saat aku mendudukan diriku di sampingnya.

"Hah? anak baru? aku tidak tau." Kataku jujur karna aku memang tidak tau kalau ada anak baru.

"Aishh payah sekali kau ini. Kata anak-anak lain anak baru itu sangat tampan. Tapi tetap saja Yunnie yang lebih tampan~" Aku pun hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya setampan apa sih anak baru itu? pasti lebih tampanan aku." Kataku.

"Narsis sekali kau ini Bummie." Kata Luhan padaku.

"Seperti kau tidak saja Hannie." Kataku lagi.

"Hah...! sudah-sudah! kalian ini kenapa jadi ribut? Oh ya, apa kalian sudah membuat lagu untuk tugas dari Han-Seonsaengnim?" Kata Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja sudah." Kataku.

"Aku belum. Aisshhh... mana tugas itu akan dikumpulkan besok lagi. Bisa mati aku kalau begini." Kata Luhan yang tampak frustasi.

"Makanya jangan pacaran terus Hannie." Kata Jaejoong.

"Jangan sembarangan Joongie." Kata Luhan yang pipinya merona.

_**Kibum POV end**_

.

.

_**Siwon POV**_

"Oppa ke kantin yuk!" Aish! yeoja ini menyebalkan sekali! ingin sekali rasanya ku tendang dia jauh-jauh. Untung saja dia yeoja kalau tidak sudah pasti dia akan babak belur di tanganku.

"Aku sedang malas, kau saja sendiri." Kataku pada yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon itu.

"Oppa~ apa kau tidak mencintaiku? kita ini sudah dijodohkan oppa!"

"Aku memang tidak mencintaimu! Aku bersamamu karna kau itu dijodohkan denganku! jadi jangan harap aku akan mencintaimu! dan gara-gara kau aku pisah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai, kau tahu?" Kataku yang sudah naik pitam karna perkataan yeoja di depanku ini.

"Oppa jahat!" Kata Taeyeon sambil berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"AH! SIAL!" Teriaku tak perduli kalau orang-orang memandang aneh padaku. Kalau yeoja itu sudah menangis pasti dia akan mengadu ke appa ku. Aishh... Bummie-ah aku merindukanmu.

Hari ini aku sah menjadi murid di S.M universitas tapi sialnya yeoja sialan itu juga. Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu aku pulang dari Jepang untuk mengurus pertunanganku setahun lagi dengan gadis sialan itu, walaupun masih satu tahun lagi tapi appaku menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Seoul. Huh.,... ngomong-ngmong soal pertunangan itu aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikanya, karna walaupun ragaku dimiliki yeoja itu hatiku hanya untuk Kibum, dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu begitu.

Entah kenapa perasaanku pada Kibum tak pernah berubah, walaupun sudah tiga tahun lamanya kami berpisah dan semenjak kami putus aku dan Kibum tak pernah bertemu lagi. Huhhh... aku jadi merindukanya, merindukan cinta pertamaku.. Kibum. Ya, benar Kibum adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang merebut hatiku selama ini. Memikirkan ini membuatku tersenyum miris. Aku berpikir kenapa ini semua tidak adil? hubunganku dengan lelaki yang ku cintai seumur hidupku harus terusik karna perjodohanku dengan Taeyeon, ini benar-benar tak adil kan?

"Oi! Siwon!" Akupun tersadar dari lamunanku karna merasa ada yang memanggilku. Kutolehkan kepalaku.

"Ah... Yunho? " seruku pada Yunho, sepupuku. Yunho pun mengahmpiriku dengan seorang namja di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya. Kenapa tak menghubungiku, eoh?" Katanya.

"Mian... yunho-ah, tapi aku tak mempunyai nomor ponselmu."

"Ahhh.. sudahlah, oh ya ini temanku, Sehun"

"Annyeonghaseyo, je ileum-eun sehun ibnida." Kata namja bernama Sehun tadi padaku.

"Ne, je ileum-eun Siwon ibnida." Balasku lagi.

"Oh ya, Yeoja yang dijodohkan denganmu itu mana?" Tanya Yunho padaku.

"Uh... jangan bahas dia lagi yunho-ah. Aku sedang malas mendengar namanya." Jawabku.

"Huh... kau ini, kalau tak niat kenapa tak kau bantah keputusan appamu? dan juga kau pernah bilang padaku kau mempunyai orang yang kau cintai, siapa nama orang yang kau cintai itu Siwon-ah?"

"Percuma, kau juga tak mengenalnya Yunho." Jawabku.

"Huh... pelit. Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas Han-seonsaengnim?" Kata Yunho.

"Kalau aku sih sudah."

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Tanyaku heran karna aku baru saja masuk di Universitas ini

"Tugas membuat lagu tentang pengalaman percintaan kita dan besok harus sudah di kumpul." Jelas Yunho.

"Aku punya lagu yang kubuat empat tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya itu untuk pacarku tapi setelah kami putus aku tak pernah bertemu denganya lagi." Kataku.

"Apa kau tak mencoba mencarinya?" Tanya Sehun padaku.

"Tak mungkin, kalaupun aku mencari keberadaanya kami tetap tak bisa bersatu." Kataku sambil tersenyum lirih.

_KKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGG... It's time to class... KKRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGG. _Bunyi bel sudah terdengar. Yunho dan Sehun pun segera menduduki tempas duduk mereka.

_**Siwon POV end**_

.

.

_**Kibum POV**_

Setelah bel pulang berdering aku di suruh oleh Han-seonsaengnim untuk mengantar buku ke perpustakaan, tapi saat aku sedang di jalan ada orang yang menabraku.

'BRAKK'

"AHH.." kataku kesakitan karna dengan cantiknya aku jatuh di lantai.

"Ahh.. mian aku tidak sengaja." kata orang yang menabraku tadi. Aku tak sempat melihat mukanya karna ia sedang membersihkan buku-buku yang berserakan dan aku sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

'Tidak ap- " Omonganku berhenti mataku dan mata orang tadi melebar. Astaga ya tuhan! apakan yang di depanku ini benar-benar Siwon? Cinta pertamaku?

"Ki-Kibum?"

"Siwon?" Kataku lirih. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganya ya tuhan? Di satu sisi aku senang bertemu dengan Siwon tapi di satu sisi lagi aku menangis, menagis karna orang yang di depan ku ini tak akan menjadi seperti dulu lagi, sekarang sudah berbeda, cerita kami tak sama lagi dengan yang dulu.

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar teriakan yeoja. "OPPA!" Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku ke yeoja yang berteriak tadi dan ia langsung menggandeng tangan Siwon, ya tuhan... sakit sekali rasanya melihat adegan itu. Akupun langsung mengambil buku yang harus ku kembalikan ke perpustakaan dari tangan Siwon tanpa memandang wajahnya yang masih terkejut.

_**Kotoba hitotsu soredakede ii no ni Dochira tomo iwa nai anata wo Hanashitaku wa nai hanaretaku mo nai Hoka no dareka ite mo**_

_**Ima made no futari wo Omoi kaesu to kiri ga nai kurai Watashi no kono mune wa anata de ima, Ippai de aruke nai**_

_**Donna ni futari issho ni Ite mo wakari ae nakute Anata ga omou hito wa Sekai de tatta hitori dake Anata ga suki shonen Ni natte kiite mitai "Suki" to iwareru koto ga Donna ni shiawase ka kanjitai**_

_**(walaupun hanya sepatah kata itu akan menjadi lebih baik,  
tapi kau sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa  
aku tak mau pergi, dan aku tak mau kita berpisah  
walaupun ada orang lain di sampingmu**_

_**jika aku berpikir kembali tentang kita sampai akhir,**_  
_**dan di pikiranku penuh denganmu sekarang, percuma, aku tak akan bisa berbuat apapun**_

_**tak perduli berapa lama kita bersama, kita tak bisa melihat dari mata ke mata**_  
_**hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang kau piikirkan**_

_**aku mencoba menjadi lelaki yang kau sukai**_  
_**aku ingin merasakan perasaan bahagia saat aku mengatakan "aku mencintaimu")**_

Aku langsung berjalan melewati Siwon. Tanpaku sadari satu airmataku menetes dan di susul air mata lainnya. Ya Tuhan... apa lagi cobaan untuku kali ini? tak puaskah kau melihatku menderita karna cinta?

_**Kibum POV end**_

.

.

_**Siwon Side (Siwon POV)**_

Aku berjalan di koridor. Huhhhh... senangsnya bisa bebas dari yeoja gila itu. Karna lengah akupun tak menyadari ada seseorang di depanku

'BRAKK'

"AHH.." kata orang yang kutabrak tadi untungnya aku tidak terjatuh.

"Ahh. mian aku tak sengaja" akupun menunduk untuk membersihkan buku-buku namja yang ku tabrak tadi. Tapi saat aku berdiri tegak lagi untuk mengembalikan buku itu...

"Tidak ap- " Mataku dan matanya melebar. Apa ini nyata? apa benar orang di depanku ini orang yang telah sah memiliki hatiku?

"Ki-Kibum?" ujarku tak percaya pada mataku sendiri. Benarkah di depanku ini Kibum?

"Siwon?" Katanya lirih.

Aku melamun sampai tak menyadari Taeyeon berteriak dan langsung menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya memeluk tanganku bahkan aku tak merasakan kalau Kibum telah mengambil buku-bukunya dari tanganku dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"OPAA! kenapa pelamun eoh?" Kata Taeyeon yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Tak ku jawab pertanyaan Taeyeon langsung ku balikan badanku dan mengejar Kibum. Aku terus berlari tak memperdulikan pada orang-orang yang menatap marah padaku karna ku senggol. Ya tuhan Kibum dimana kau? Aku terus berlari tapi sialnya tak ada lagi jejak Kibum. "SIAL!" umpatku pada diriku sendiri.

_**Siwon Side (Siwon POV) End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Kibum pulang ke rumahnya dengan mata sembab seperti habis menangis. Langkahnya gontai tak karuan seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Bummie?" Tanya sang umma pada sang anak yang baru pulang dari kegiatan kuliahnya.

"Ne umma? ada apa?"

"Kenapa matamu sembab? kau menangis?"

"Tidak kok umma aku hanya kelilipan tadi."

"Kau tidak berbohongkan?" Tanya sang umma pada sang anak.

"Tidak umma."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh iya, Bummie sebentar lagi anak Tuan Choi akan datang."

"Ohh." Jawab Kibum lirihh. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan orang yang akan satu rumah denganya itu yang ada di pikiranya saat ini hanyalah Siwon.

_**TIIT TIIT **_

Bunyi suara bel berdering menandakan kalau ada pengunjung. "Bummie tolong kau buka pintunya, itu pasti anak Tuan Choi, umma sedang menelpon orang" kata umma Kibum pada Kibum. "Ne." Jawabnya.

Ia pun segera berjalan mendekati pintu masuk rumah itu dan saat ia membukanya...

"Silahkan mas-" Matanya dan mata orang di depanya melebar. Apakah benar yang ia pandang? apakah benar yang di depanya ini? apakah nyata? atau hanya ilusi semata?

"Kibum?"

"Siwon?"

_**Akirametaku natte mo**_ _**anata mata hora, Watashitachi wa nakayoku shinai baai wa, saido modotte kuru koto wa arimasen**_

_**(Disaat aku ingin menyerah,  
see, kau datang padaku lagi.  
jika kita tak bisa bersama, maka jangan kembali lagi)**_

_**TBC/Delete?**_

* * *

_**a/n : FF ini sebenernya pernah ku publish tapi dengan pair yang berbeda. Karna gak ada yang menunggu FF itu ya aku delete dehh... :D**_

_**so, TBC or delete? kalau reviewnya gak sampe 15 gak bakal ku terusin alias discontinue...  
**_

_**saya gak bermaksut apa-apa kok bener deh... tapi, kalau gak ada yang review FF kita tuh rasanya sedih banget ... T^T  
**_

_**TBC or Delete?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

Disclaimer : ceritanya murni punya author !

Main Cast : Siwon, Kibum (SiBum)

Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (HunHan), Yunho, Jaejoong (YunJae)

Summary : Anata no koe ga anata no Kao ga ,wasurerare nakute .Futari ayunda hibi wa Watashi wo hitori yowaku suru. Au tabi ni mata hikareteku Koto shittete ai ni iku .Soredemo ii no. Kokoro ga sakebu, anata ni aitai to. ( Aku tak bisa melupakan suaramu, wajahmu, hari dimana kita berjalan berdua membuatku kesepian dan lemah. Merasakan perasaan cintaku membesar seiring kita bertemu. Tapi tak apa. walaupun hatiku menangis meneriakan... I just want to see you.)

Chapter : 2/?

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=

Rated : T

peringatan :_** tolong baca author note yang berada di bawah ff ini! dan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh chara yang ada di FF ini!**_

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

_Bunyi suara bel berdering menandakan kalau ada pengunjung. "Bummie tolong kau buka pintunya, itu pasti anak Tuan Choi, umma sedang menelpon orang" kata umma Kibum pada Kibum. "Ne." Jawabnya._

_Ia pun segera berjalan mendekati pintu masuk rumah itu dan saat ia membukanya..._

_"Silahkan mas-" Matanya dan mata orang di depanya melebar. Apakah benar yang ia pandang? apakah benar yang di depanya ini? apakah nyata? atau hanya ilusi semata?_

_"Kibum?"_

_"Siwon?"_

_**Chapter 2**_

Kibum dan Siwon masih saling menatap. 'ya tuhan apa lagi kali ini?' batin Kibum.

Lamunan Kibum dan Siwon terusik oleh suara yeoja yang dikenali sebagai umma dari Kibum "Loh, Bummie? kenapa tamunya tak diberi masuk?"

"Ah? u-umma?" kata Kibum tergagap, karna terkejut dengan kedatangan ummanya.

"Kau ini kenapa Bummie? apa kau sakit? kenapa kau pucat begitu?" Tanya sang umma.

"Tindak apa-apa umma, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Kibum menenangkan ummanya. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menangis dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Siwon tapi tak bisa. Karna, ia sadar kalau Siwon bukan miliknya lagi.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, Ahhh... apa kau anak dari tuan Choi?" tanya umma Kibum setelah menyadari kalau ada tamu di depannya.

"e-eh? n-ne" jawab Siwon lirih karna baru sadar dari masa-masa shocknya. Siapa yang tidak shock jika kita akan satu rumah dengan namja yang kita cintai tapi kita sudah tak pernah melihatnya lagi selama tiga tahun ditambah lagi dengan kita yang tidak akan dapat bersama namja itu karna sebuah perjodohan yang konyol, tidak ada bukan?  
yah.. begitulah yang dialami Siwon sekarang. Ironis? memang.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Kata umma Kibum seraya tersenyum manis dan mempersilahkan tamunnya masuk.

"N-ne nyonya Kim." Jawab Siwon sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ahh... jangan memanggilku nyonya, ne? Kau bisa memanggilku ahjumma, Arraseo?"

"nee Ahjumma." Jawab Siwon. Sedangkan Kibum? dia hanya berdiri mematung, masih tak mempercayai kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa segera menaruh kopermu di lantai atas. Di kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kibum, kalau bingung cari saja pintu yang bertuliskan nama Kibum dan kamarmu berada tepat di sebelahnya, Arraseo?" Jelas umma Kibum sambil menyunggingkan senyumanya.

"Ne ahjumma"

"Aishhh... Bummie sampai kapan kau akan mematung di sana? cepat masuk." Seru umma Kibum pada Kibum.

"A-ah? N-ne umma" Jawab Kibum seraya menutup pintu dan segera berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

_**Siwon POV**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar baruku. Huhhh... Bummie maafkan soal Taeyeon tadi, aku sama sekali tak ada niat untuk berdekatan dengannya. Bukankah kau tahu kalau hanya kau seoranglah yang akan selalu dekat denganku walaupun raga kita jauh? sakit sekali rasanya melihat sebutir air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulusmu, apa lagi yang membuat air matamu jatuh adalah aku. Setelah melihat kamar yang bertag 'Kibum' akupun memasuki kamar di sebelah kamar Kibum. Kamarnya cukup besar dengan cat putih serta terdapat kasur king size dan satu meja belajar serta satu kamar mandi dan A/C, tentu saja. Ku taruh koper-koperku di lantai di sebelah lemari. Ahhh.. nanti sajalah beres-beresnya. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum kecut, Bummie apa kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu? apa bisa kita menyatukan cinta kita tanpa ada halangan? apakah bisa? kalau bisa, akan ku tukarkan semua yang ku miliki dengan cerita yang seperti dulu, cerita di mana hanya kita berdua di dalamnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

_**TOK TOK**_

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku terketuk seseorang. "Masuk." kataku.

"Ahhh... apa kau suka dengan kamarnya?" Kata ahjumma.

"Ne ahjumma saya suka" Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu bagus, oh iya kalau sudah selesai beres-beres ke bawah ne? kia kan makan malam bersama."

"Ahh.. ne Ahjumma." Kataku. dan ahjumma pun keluar dari kamarku.

_**Siwon POV end**_

.

.

_**Author POV**_

"Sehunnie~"

"Ne, ada apa chagi?"

"Kau sudah membuat lagu untuk Han-Seonsaengnim belum?" Tanya namja cantik yang bernama Luhan pada kekasihnya.

"Ne, ada apa? jangan-jangan namjaku yang kyeopta ini belum ya?" Ledek namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehoon tadi, yang biasa di panggil Sehun.

"Jangan meledeku Sehunnie~" Kata Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya. (#author: Aishh Luhan gege lebih kawaii dari aku T^T kalau begini jadi merasa gagal jadi yeoja *Pundung*)

"Ahahhahhaha, ne ne. Jadi, apa kau belum membuatnya chagiya?" Ucap Sehun.

"Ne Sehunnie~ aku tidak sempat membuatnya."

"Kalau begitu harus lembur chagi. Kau taukan membuat lagu itu lumayan susah? kita harus menentukan nada, kort dan lain-lain. Merepotkan sih, tapi tak apalah kalau buat Luhanku yang neomu neomu kyeopta ini aku bersedia membantu." Ucap sehun yang lebih banyak gombalnya.

"Jinja?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Nee.."

"Aishhh Sehunnie ku memang yang terbaik~" Kata Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Sehun mesra.

Sekarang keduanya sedang berada di rumah Luhan lebih tepatnya di kamar milik Luhan. Setelah pulang kuliah tadi Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya dan akhirnya dia malah diseret paksa Luhan untuk main kerumahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat lagunya chagi." Ajak Sehun yang sebenarnya sedang menahan hasrat untu tak segera mencicipi luhan. (#Author: lu kira makanan? *readers gak nyante*)

"Ne, ayo" Ajak Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan pun bergegas untuk membuat lagu untuk tugas Luhan.

"Sehunnie?"

"Ne Changi, Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun

"Apakah membuat lagunya akan sangat lama?"

"Tentu BabyLu, kan kita buatnya dari awal. Jadi harus membuat nada lirik dan kort."

"Huhhh…. Ck… padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu Sehunnie~"

"Aigoo~ Luhanku yang satu ini manja sekali ne.." mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan sontak mengundang semburat merah di pipi Luhan.

"Sehunnie!"

"Ahahahaha…. Ne ne. BabyLu ayo kita buat lagunya kalau ngobrol terus kapan selesainya?"

"Kapan-kapan aja yahh.." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum watados. Sontak perilaku luhan tadipun mendapat balasan empat garis siku-siku di sudut kening sehun.

.

.

.

Sekarang Siwon, Kibum dan umma Kibum sedang makan malam di ruang makan keluaga Kibum. Semuanya sedang makan dengan lahap sambil bercerita. Walaupun terlihat kalau Kibum dan Siwon sedikit tidak menyimak pertanyaan umma Kibum karna tenggelam dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri.

"Jadi namamu Siwon, sekarang kuliah dimana?" tanya umma Kibum ramah.

"Ahh.. saya kuliah di S.M universitas." Jawab Siwon.

"Ohhh... ternyata satu tempat dengan Kibum, eoh?" Tanya umma Kibum.

'Ne ahjumma." Kata Siwon sambil sekali-sekali melirik Kibum.

"Kalau begitu bagus kalian bisa menjadi dekat nanti ya kan? Oh ya sepertinya ku lihat kalian belum berkenalan secara resmi kan?"Tanya Umma Kibum.  
'Kalau tak ada perjodohan bodoh itu sekarang aku mungkin sudah menjadi calon menantummu ahjumma' Batin Siwon.

"Kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain umma" Kata Kibum lirih.

"Ah? Benarkah? di mana kalian berkenalan? di kampus?" Tanya sang umma.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak SMA. Kami pernah satu sekolah dulu." Jawab Siwon.

"Loh? Benarkah? Terus, kenapa kalaian tidak terlihat dekat? Bukankah kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama?" Tanya umma Kibum pada kedua namja di dekatnya itu.

"Kami-" Ucapan Siwon terputus karna Kibum memotongnya.

"Ah... umma aku harus membuat tugas dulu, ne?" Kata Kibum sebelum mencium pipi umma nya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Siwon.

"Ahh.. anak itu" Kata umma Kibum sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit tidur dulu ne, Ahjumma?" Pamit Siwon.

"Ne ne.." Kata umma Kibum. 'sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Siwon tadi? kenapa Kibum motongnya? Aishh... sudahlah bisa gila aku kalau memikirkan anak muda jaman sekarang' Batin umma Kibum frustasi.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tetapi, pada saat ingin membuka pintu kamarnya ia melirik kamar Kibum dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamarnya. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kibum dan mengetoknya pelan.

**_TOK TOK_ **

_"Siapa?" _Terdengar suara namja di balik pinru itu yang diyakini sebagai Kibum.

"Ini aku Bummie.." Kata Siwon.

_"Ada apa Siwon-ssi?" _Tanya suara itu lagi. Sekarang Siwon sedang sibuk dengan pikiranya sejak kapan Kibum memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ssi?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi? Apa kau masih marah karna Taeyeon tadi siang, eoh?"

_"Kenapa aku harus marah Siwon-ssi? bukankah kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa sekarang?" _Tanya Kibum lagi tanpa mau membukakan pintunya untuk Siwon karna dia tau kalau ia membukakan pintu namanya dia menyuruh Siwon melihat air matanya yang membasahi pipinya sekarang.

"Kita memang tidak mempuyai hubungan apa-apa lagi, tapi satu yang harus kau ingat Kim Kibum aku tak akan pernah membuang perasaan cinta ini! aku akan selalu mengingatnya! mengingat saat-saat indah dulu dimana hanya kita berdua. Camkan itu!" Kata Siwon sambil pergi memasuki kaamarnya karna merasa perkataanya tak dibalas oleh Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum yang merasa di depan kamarnya tak ada orang lagi ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks... maafkan aku Wonnie.. aku tak bermaksut untuk melupakan cinta ini, aku hanya tak ingin kita berdua semakin merasakan sakitnya cinta hiks... hikss.. maafkan aku Wonnie, Saranghae. Hikss.." Katanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

"Boo?"

"Booo?

"Ayolah sekali saja…~"

"Tidak mau Yunnie! Sekali tak mau ya tak mau! Aku lagi capek.."

"Aigoo… pelitnya BooJaejoongie ku…" Kata Yunho sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong di depan ruang televisi di kediaman keluarga Jung dalam pengertian sekarang Jaejoong sedang menhginap di rumah Yunho. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Aishhh.. dia pakek ngambek pula… kalau begini pasti susah deh balikin moodnya…" Kata Jaejoong. Karna tak ingin Yunnie-nya ngambek, Jaejoong pun berdiri dan menyusul Yunho ke kamar Yunho.

_**TOK TOK**_

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Tapi karma merasa tak ada balasan dari kamar Jaejoong pun langsung memutar knop pintu. Saat Jaejoong melangkah masuk yang dilihatnya adalah gumpalan selimut yang ia yakini didalamnya berisikan tubuh Yunho-nya. Ia pun mendekat dan menepuk kecil selimut itu.

"Yun~?"

"Yunnie~"

"Yunho…."

"YAK! JUNG YUNHO! KALAU DI PANGGIL ITU NYAHUT KEK!" TeriakJaejoong yang sudah naik pitam karna perkataanya tak dibalas Yunho. Yunho yang merasa di teriaki pun langsung membuka selimutnya.

"Boo… Sekali saja…"

"Aku capek…"

"Aishh ayolah Boo~ sekali saja.. yah? Yah?" Rayu Yunho dengan puppy eyes nya yang GaTot alias Gagal Total.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku jadi ingin muntah melihatnya."

"Jadi? Mau yah… ayolah.. sekali saja.."

"Baiklah.. baiklahh tapi sebentar saja, ok?"

"Iya iya…"

.

"Ahh Terus Boo.. Ahh~ Lagi boo lagi pijat lagi Boo~" Terdengarlah desahan-desahan di kediaman keluarga Jung, pemilik suara itu sudah kita pastikan bernama Jung Yunho. Sebenarnya Yunho dengan Jaejoong sedang apa sih? Ayo kita lihat lagi.

"Disini?"

"Ya, di situ.. ahh enak sekali.." Kata Yunho yang merasakan keenakan karma punggungnya yang sedang pegal DIPIJAT oleh BooJaenya.

"Sudah yaa aku capek~" Kata Jaejoong.

"Ne ne Gomawo Boo…"

"Gantian dong Yun aku capek!"

"Yun? Oi Yun?" Kata Jaejoong lagi karna merasa panggilanya tak dijawab oleh namja chingunya aka Jung Yunho.

"Aisshhhh dia tidur pulaaaa, cepat sekali tidurnya.." Kata Jaejoong karma melihat Yunnienya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia pun segera memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Yunho.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho memberikan smirk nya setelah Jaejoong terpejam. Ck…ck.. Jung Yunho apa kau tak kasihan dengan BooJaemu?

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Kim, terlihatlah seorang yeoja paruh baya dan dua namja muda. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan mereka untuk mengisi energi mereka untuk mengahadapi kegiatan hari ini.

"Umma appa kemana? kenapa dari kemarin ia tak pulang-pulang, eoh?" Kata Kibum.

"Appa mu mendapat berita mendadak yang mengharuskannya pergi selama beberapa minggu ke Paris."

"Ohhh ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne umma?" Kata Kibum sebelum menyalami tangan ummanya.

"Ne Bummie"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dlu ne ahjumma?" Pamit Siwon.

"Ne, hati-hati"

"Ne.."

.

.

_**Kibum POV**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kampusku. Hari ini aku hanya mempunyai satu jadwal yaitu mata pelajaran seni musik. Yahhh begini lahh kalau memasuki jurusan seni, tak mempunyai jadwal dan tugas yang banyak. Menyenangkan bukan? memang.

Karna merasa kelasku masih lama aku pun berjalan menuju ke kantin, tempat biasa aku berkumpul dengan Jaejoong dan Luhan.  
Dan benar saja saat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kantin aku melihan Jaejoong dan Luhan sedang duduk di salah satu meja.

'Yo! Jaejoong-ah! Luhan-ah!" Panggilku sambil mendudukan diriku di samping mereka.

"Yo!" Jawab Jaejoong dan Luhan.

"Ohh ya bagaimana dengan tugasmu Luhan? apa sudah selesai?" Kataku.

"Ne, sudah tadi malam aku di bantu oleh Sehun sampai lembur"

"Alahhh lembur karna mengerjakan tugas atau karna..." Goda Jaejoong pada Luhan yang sekarang menggembungkan pipinya. Aigoo! lucu sekali.

"Apaan sih? jangan meledek dong..."

"Hahahahahha ne."

"Ohh ya apa judul lagumu Kibum-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong padaku.

"Time mechine."

"Wahh sepertinya bagus. Untuk siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Rahasia." Jawabku

"Pelit."

"Biarin."

"Oh ya hari ini kita satu kelas dengan anak baru itu lohh!" Ucap Jaejoong. Huh? yang benar saja, ya tuhan apa lagi ini?

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, Yunho sendiri yang mengatakanya padaku."

"Ohhh..."

.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

Di sebuah taman di tengah kampus terlihatlah tiga namja tampan. Mereka sepertinya sedang mengobrol ringan.

"Heh... Yun kapan kau akan mengenalkan yeoja itu padaku?" Tanya Yunho pada Siwon.

"Huh? yeoja? maksutmu Taeyeon?"

"Ya, iyalahh..."

"Untuk apa? jangan-jangan kau menyukainya eoh?"

"Hei! tentu saja tidak! aku hanya penasaran dengan mukanya, lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang lebih cantik dari siapapun." Sontak perkataan Yunho mengundang kerlingan mata malas dari Sehun dan Siwon.

"Kalau kau penasaran kau cari saja sendiri. Aku malas melihat muka yeoja itu."

"Huhh.. kau ini ternyata selama tiga tahun di jepang sama sekali tak merubah watakmu itu."

"Biarin"

"Oh ya, kalian menciptakan lagu apa untuk tugas Han-Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalau aku Promise." Kata Yunho.

"Aku Rahasia." Kata Siwon yang di balas muka bete dari teman-temanya.

"Huhhh.. dasar pelit" Kata Sehun.

"Kalau kau buat lagu apa?" Tanya Yunho pada Sehun.

"What is love."

"Wewww kayaknya bagus tuhh..."

"Mungkin"

.

.

.

Tak terasa jarum jam menunjukan pukul 09.30 yang berarti kelas seni musik akan segera di buka. Sekarang terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi yang sering di sebut Han-seonsaengnim, yang bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng.

"Nahh baiklah kalau begitu kita akan mengambil nilai untuk lagu yang kalian buat dimulai dari Jung Yunho."

Yunho pun maju sambil membawa gitarnya dan mulai menyanyi.

_**I will promise you**_  
_**Du nun en neo man dam go sar a gal kke**_

_**I will promise you**_  
_**Du par eun neor an go sar a gal kke**_  
_**A chim e nun tteo jam deun sun gan kka ji neo ha na man geu ril kke**_  
_**Sa rang hae I mar it ji ma**_

_**I love you forever**_  
_**Deo un yeo reum nar en geu neur I doe jul kke**_  
_**Bi o neun nar e neun u san I doe jul kke**_  
_**Geot da ga ji chir ttae en jag eun ui ja do doe jul kke**_  
_**Us eul ttaen ni gi ppeum du bae ga doe ge ham kke us eul kke**_  
_**Nun mur heul lil ttaen su geon I doe neor dakk a jul kke**_

_**I will promise you**_  
_**Du nun en neo man dam go sar a gal kke**_

_**I will promise you**_  
_**Du par eun neor an go sar a gal kke**_  
_**A chim e nun tteo jam deun sun gan kka ji neo ha na man geu ril kke**_  
_**Sa rang hae I mar it ji ma**_

_**I love you forever**_

Dan terdengarlah tepuk tanga ricuh dari semua penonton. " Jadi, Yunho-ssi lagu itu kau persembahkan untuk siapa?" Tanya Han-Seonsaengnim

"Untuk namjachinguku Kim Jaejoong"  
dan sekali lagi terdengarlah tepuk tangan riuh dari semuanya.

"Baiklah baiklah tenang semuanya. Sekarang giliran Kim Kibum. Tolong maju ke depan Kibum-ssi"

Kibumpun maju ke depan dan memainkan piano yang sudah tesedia di depan kelas. Dan mulai memainkan nada lembut dari tuts piano itu.

_**I've waken up without you here it's sinking in,**_  
_**so loud and clear it's over, guess is over.**_

_**Wish I could take it back and find a gun I can rewind undo whats done**_  
_**it's no redemption for me never written out this story**_

_**One mistake, got one regret a memory,**_  
_**I know you can't forget**_  
_**I'm a presoner**_  
_**and there's no way out**_  
_**Cause the future's passed i'm stuck in the here and now.**_

_**No time machine**_  
_**Could ever bring us back**_  
_**and no apology**_  
_**Is gonna get this on track**_

_**I could wait around for a thousand years**_  
_**But, that will never change us if i'm bring us back**_  
_**I need a time machine**_  
_**oooohhh... I need a time machine.. Ohhh**_

_**I crossed the line,**_  
_**I broke the rule, I hate myself to hurting you**_  
_**my conscience weight so heavy like a boulder since you left me**_

_**Even Thought it kills me**_  
_**I gotta let you go**_  
_**I'm fallen to pieces and you wont even know**_  
_**The pain inside of seeing me alive**_

_**Just one mistake,**_  
_**Just one regret**_  
_**one memory i know you can't forget**_

_**No time machine**_  
_**Could ever bring us back**_  
_**and no apology**_  
_**Is gonna get this on track**_

_**I could wait around for a thousand years**_  
_**But, that will never change us if i'm bring us back**_  
_**I need a time machine...**_

_**The fastest there's even been**_  
_**so I could get you back with me**_  
_**rewind and long leave the past**_

_**Never wanted anything so bad**_  
_**how can I move on?,**_  
_**Cause now that my future has become your past..**_

_**No time machine**_  
_**Could ever bring us back**_  
_**and no apology**_  
_**Is gonna get this on track**_

_**I could wait around for a thousand years**_  
_**But, that will never change us if i'm bring us back**_  
_**if only i could change us**_  
_**if only I could bring us back**_

_**Gimme a time machine**_  
_**Oohh..Give me a time machine...**_  
_**Ohhh..**_  
_**Give me a time machine...**_

Sontak semua orang yang berada di kelas itu terdiam karna mendengar suara khas Kibum dan bukan itu saja Kibum menyanyikan nya sampai menangis pada saat bagian terakhir. Dan terdengarlah sorak sorai orang yang menonton aksi Kibum

"Uhmm.. maaf Kibum-ssi bisa saya tau judul lagu itu?"

"ne, judulnya Time machine"

"Boleh saya tau lagu itu di persembahkan untuk siapa?" Semua orang di kelas terdiam termasuk juga Siwon yanng berusaha tidak ikut menangis.

"Itu untuk... orang yang kucintai."

_**TBC atau Discontinue?**_

* * *

**_a/n : ok, gimana? jelek yah? _**

**_Oh yaa tolong bagi siapapun yang malas membaca lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Kibum tolong di baca karna itu bisa membuat kita mendapat feeling dari cerita ini. Saya nerjemahinya juga capek, lagu itukan sebenarnya lagu nya SNSD yang notabenenya bahasa jepang dan harus saya translate ke bahasa inggris walaupun ada beberapa yang saya rubah soalnya gak pas sama cerita FF ini jadi dirubah deh- -".  
_**

**_buat kata bahasa jepang di chap 1 itu lagu NAO-HY sebenarnya aku cuma dikit kok ambil liriknya. Bahkan banyak yang saya rubah habis itu saya translate ke bahasa indo deh.. :3  
_**

**_Special thx to:_**

**_Shim Yeonhae| irumachan| cloudyeye| Bumranger89| Sakurafrezee| is0live89| yooooona| ichigobumchan| Sparkminnizer| Wonniebummie|_**

**_0704minnie| dindaR| imelia| cho97| Snow SnoWonnestBummie| cho dizma joyer| shiki| mitade13| Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami| RistaMbum|  
_**

**_blasan review:  
_**

**_aku balas yang menurutku reviewnya ada pertanyaanya ne, soalnya kalau semuanya nanti takutnya mengganggu.  
_**

**_Sakurafrezee: nanti last chap gak pisah kok eon.. tenang aja.. saya juga gak kuat kalau buat angst.. - -" makasih eon karna setia review FF ku:3  
_**

**_is0live89: iya bener chingu... wahhh makasih ya udah setia review di FF aku..:3 Thx for review Chingu~.  
_**

**_Yooooona: wah.. gak bisa begitu chingu. nanti saya di pukul rame rame ama Sibum shipper. Karna saya lumayan suka SNSD jadi saya gak bakal buat Taeyeon patah hati. Jadi nanti saya buat couple buat Tae yang pasti bukan straight #PLAKKK. XD  
_**

**_Ichigobumchan: tenang aja... Sibum bakal bersatu kok~ :3 Thx for review XD  
_**

**_dindaR: sudah saya jelaskan di atas chingu^^ itu lagi NAO-HY tapi banyak yang saya rubah lirik bhsa jepanganya biar nyambung sma cerita abis itu saya translate deh..  
_**

**_mitade13: kan genrenya hurt/confort , romance chingu... tapi sabar ne.. Sibum pasti bersatu...:3 _****_ Karna saya lumayan suka SNSD jadi saya gak bakal buat Taeyeon patah hati. Jadi nanti saya buat couple buat Tae yang pasti bukan straight #PLAKKK. XD_**

**_ok?  
_**

**_so...  
_**

**_TBC or Delete?  
_**

_********__Pai-pai! ^^_  



	3. Chapter 3

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

Disclaimer : ceritanya murni punya author !

Main Cast : SiBum (Siwon, Kibum)

Other Cast : Sehun, Luhan (HunHan), Yunho, Jaejoong (YunJae)

Summary : Anata no koe ga anata no Kao ga ,wasurerare nakute .Futari ayunda hibi wa Watashi wo hitori yowaku suru. Au tabi ni mata hikareteku Koto shittete ai ni iku .Soredemo ii no. Kokoro ga sakebu, anata ni aitai to. ( Aku tak bisa melupakan suaramu, wajahmu, hari dimana kita berjalan berdua membuatku kesepian dan lemah. Merasakan perasaan cintaku membesar seiring kita bertemu. Tapi tak apa. walaupun hatiku menangis meneriakan... I just want to see you.)

Chapter : 3/?

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=

Rated : T

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

_Sontak semua orang yang berada di kelas itu terdiam karna mendengar suara khas Kibum dan bukan itu saja Kibum menyanyikan nya sampai menangis pada saat bagian terakhir. Dan terdengarlah sorak sorai orang yang menonton aksi Kibum_

_"Uhmm.. maaf Kibum-ssi bisa saya tau judul lagu itu?"_

_"ne, judulnya Time machine"_

_"Boleh saya tau lagu itu di persembahkan untuk siapa?" Semua orang di kelas terdiam termasuk juga Siwon yanng berusaha tidak ikut menangis._

_"Itu untuk... orang yang kucintai."_

* * *

_**chapter 3**  
_

Setelah kelas musik tadi selesai, Kibum langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Berlama-lama di sana membuatnya risih. Jujur saja sebenarnya tadi ia keceplosan berbicara seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Karna ia sadar, ia sadar kalau ia tak boleh membiarkan egonya untuk memiliki Siwon muncul. Ia tau, kalau dengan cara seperti ini ia hanya akan membuat batinnya menangis. Tapi apa mau dikata? jalan satu-satunya hanyalah itu. Ia tak mau lagi jatuh ke dalam lubang yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, ia tak mau kalau egonya nanti malah membuatnya semakin terluka. Kibum tau kalau ia masih mencintai Siwon malah sangat mencintainya, tapi ini semua juga untuk mereka berdua, ia tak mau kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan menghindar dari kenyataan kalau Siwon sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ia tak mau. Benar-benar tak mau.

"Kibum!" Terdengar teriakan yang memanggil namannya, suara yang begitu ia kenal, suara yang pemiliknya sangat ia rindukan. Kibum ingin berhenti dan memeluk Siwon tapi tak bisa, karena ia tahu, kalau ia berbuat seperti itu batinnya malah akan semakin kalut dan pedih. Maka dari itu, ia terus berjalan tanpa sekali pun niat untuk menoleh ke belakang.

'Kibum! hei berhenti! aku ingin bicara!" Kata suara itu lagi. Kibum berusaha mati-matian agar tangisnya tak pecah. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan Siwon tangisannya, yang ia mau adalah Siwon yang melihat senyumannya. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, karena seorang Choi Siwon berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan seorang Kim Kibum, koridor yang sepi inilah yang menjadi saksi.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan! sebelum kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku!" Seru Siwon yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Kibum.

"Lepaskan!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" Kata Siwon yang berhasil membuat Kibum terdiam.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu Kibum-ah, aku... aish" Siwon yang tak tahu harus berkata apa langsung memeluk Kibum yang berada di hadapannya dengan penuh kerinduan, kehangatan serta keposessif-an. Sungguh kalau ia diberi satu kesempatan lagi, ia benar-benar akan mempergunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Ia akan membahagiakan Kibum apa pun yang terjadi, walau pun kesempatan itu sangat mustahil.

"Hiks... hiks...lepas.." Kibum menangis di dekapan Siwon. Padahal sejujurnya ia ingin waktu berhenti. Ia ingin saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat yang hanya diisi olehnya dan Siwon. Ia ingin...

"Jangan menangis Bummie... kumohon..." Kata Siwon yang juga berusaha tak membiarkan kristal beningnya terjatuh.

"Bummie?"

"Hiks.." Isak Kibum. Tak menjawab perkataan Siwon tetapi ia mendongakan kepalanya mengahadap Siwon.

"Jangan menangis.. kumohon.." Lirih Siwon

"Hiks.. hikss..."

"Kibum ah?"

"N-ne?"

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Lirih Siwon.

Kibum tediam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi ia mau membuang semua egonya dan berkata 'Ya! aku mencintaimu! sangat-sangat mencintaimu Siwon-ah!'. Tapi di satu sisi ia tak ingin mengakuinya, ia takut... ia takut kalau ketakutanya terjadi. Ia tak mau akhirnya ia lari dari kenyataan. Astaga Kibum apakah kau tak sadar kalau kau sudah lari dari kenyataan itu sendiri?

"Jawab aku Kibum-ah... Kumohon jujurlah, jangan bohongi hatimu lagi." Lirih Siwon yang sedang menatap tajam mata Kibum.

"Nde.." Lirih Kibum hampir menyerupai bisikan. Air matanya terjatuh lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Kibum membuat hati Siwon legah. Ternyata Kibum masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Dengan sekejap, kembali direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Kibum ke dalam pelukanya.

"Kibum-ah... kumohon, setahun ini, di tahun terakhir kita, temanilah aku. Walau pun aku tau itu malah melanggar alasanku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah darimu Kibum-ah... saranghae"

"Tidak bisa... " Kata Kibum yang merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Wae?"

"Maaf a-aku ta-ak bisa jelaskan..." Lirih Kibum yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

_** nan do mo aishiteru to  
itte ta noni doushite  
dakishime te yasashii koe de  
namae o yon de mouichido**_

**_(I love you, the truth is  
I'm in love with you baby  
I love you  
But still I can't tell my words of love)_**

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui Taeyeon sedari tadi melihat pemandangan itu.

"Siwon oppa, apa benar dia yang kau cintai...? aku menjadi seperti benalu di hubungan kalian." Kata taeyeon lirih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tak mencintai Siwon, ia hanya berusaha menyayangi Siwon karena appanya yang menjodohkannya dengan Siwon. Ia tak ingin menjadi benalu di hubungan Siwon. Tapi apa daya? ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sangat takut kepada appanya yang selalu memberikan kekerasan fisik terhadapnya jikalau namja itu dibantah, Taeyeon sedih... di satu sisi ia tak mau menjadi benalu di hubungan mereka, tapi di satu sisi ia takut pada appanya yang selalu siap melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadapnya. Cukup sudah ia melihat ummanya dipukuli oleh appanya.

.

.

Kibum memasuki rumahnya dengan kristal bening yang berteger di pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terbelenggu oleh berbagai macam perasaan. Di satu sisi ia ingin bersama Siwon, menemani namja itu untuk satu tahun terakhir mereka. Tapi, di satu sisi lain ia tak mau itu sia-sia, karena akhirnya akan terus sama. Salah satu dari mereka akan pergi ke pelabuhan cinta yang lain. Dan ia tak mau menjadi orang konyol yang menunggu hal yang tak pasti.

"Bummie? ad-?" Perkataan umma Kibum terhenti karena Kibum yang langsung memeluknya.

"Ada apa Bummie? Ceritakan pada umma..." Kata sang umma sambil menuntun Kibum untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hiks..Umma.." Isak Kibum.

"Tunggu sebentar umma akan mengambilkan air untukmu." Umma Kibum pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Kibum segelas air.

"Minumlah ini Bummie."

"Gomawo umma."

"Ne. Tapi, ada apa bummie? kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Tak ada apa-apa umma.." Kata Kibum yang lagi-lagi memeluk ummanya.

"Hah... baiklah, kalau Bummie tak mau cerita. Tapi, kalau Bummie ingin cerita, umma akan mendengarkan ne."

"Ne umma. Bummie ke kamar dulu ne."

"Ne."

Kibum pun berdiri. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya. Hatinya sakit. Hatinya luka. Ia sebenarnya tak mau harus begini. Tapi apa mau dikata? menurut Kibum ini jalan satu-satunya. Inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Walau pun dengan begini batin mereka tersiksa seperti ada pusaran air yang memaksa mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Tak apa, karena Kibum yakin, Siwon akan terus mencintainya dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lemas. Di sinilah tempatnya untuk melepaskan semuanya. Dari beban sampai penat. Kesepian selalu bisa membantunya. Karena dengan begitu ia tak akan mengajak orang lain larut dalam kesedihannya juga. Kibum masuk dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang kosong ke depan, tanpa terasa ia menetikan setetes air mata lagi yang menyebabkan kristal bening yang lain ikut turun.

"Maafkan aku Wonnie... saranghae."

_** Baby I know  
kimi wa mou watashi no mono ja nai koto kurai  
demo doushitemo kimi ja nakya dame da kara  
You are the one**_

_**(Baby I know  
That you're not mine anymore  
But I can't help it, you are the one for me  
You are the one)**_

_**.  
**_

_**. ** _**  
**

Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di rumah Sehun. Tapi mereka tidak hanya berdua, melainkan bertiga dengan sorang anak kecil._  
_

"Umma?" Kata si anak kecil tadi.

"Ne? ada apa Minnie?" Sahut Luhan. Loh? Umma? kalian jangan salah paham dulu. KyuMin adalah anak dari sepupunya Sehun yang bernama Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja sedangkan istrinya yang bernama Sungmin ada keperluan mendadak maka dari itu anak mereka, mereka titipkan pada Sehun dan Luhan. Kyumin-anak kecil tadi memang dekat dengan Luhan dan Sehun karena Kyumin sering dititipkan di rumah Sehun.

"Kyumin bocan di cini umma." Rajuk KyuMin sambil memasang tampang aegyeo-nya.

"Hmm? bosan? bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Yey! jalan-jalan!"

"Sehunnie.." Kata Luhan sambil memasang ancang-ancang aegyeo-nya.

"Hahh... ne ne." Desah sehun yang sedari tadi diam.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah Sehun, Luhan dan KyuMin. Di sebuah taman yang indah yang biasanya didatangi sepasang keluarga. Tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk mencari contoh keluarga di sana, karena Sehun,Luhan dan Kyumin sudah menggambarkan sepasang keluarga dengan Sehun sebagai appa, Luhan sebagai umma dan terakhir KyuMin yang menjadi aegya-nya.

"umma, appa! Kyumin mau es klim!" Kata Kyumin riang.

"Ne, ne ayo minnie, kajja." Ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng lengan Kyumin. Sehun sejak tadi hanya mengikuti Kyumin dan Luhan.

"Mau rasa apa minnie?"

"stlobeli.." Jawab Kyumin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

'Ne,ne. Kalau kau Sehunnie?"

"Hm? cokelat saja."

"Ahjussi.. saya pesan tiga ice cream. Dua coklat, satu Stroberry, ne?"

"Ne.."

Setelah membayar Sehun, Luhan dan Kyumin pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman itu. Karena ceroboh Luhan hampir saja terjatuh untung saja badanya langsung di tahan oleh Sehun dan otomatis genggaman tanganya dengan Kyumin terlepas.

"BabyLu.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kajja kita jalan lagi"

"Ne.. Kyu-" Mata Luhan membulat. "KyuMin di mana?!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun pun langsung melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata Kyumin sudah tak ada lagi.

"Astaga! aku pasti akan dimarahi Kyuhyun kalau begini. Kajja kita cari Kyumin." Panik Sehun

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di dalam mobil Yunho. Tangan saling berpautan penuh kasih. Menciptakan suasana hening yang tentram dan nyaman. Hati saling berkoneksi walaupun tak ada yang berbicara.

"Yun?" Kata Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Ne, boo?"

"Ketaman yuk! Aku malas kalau pulang ke rumah."

"Hmm? Taman? As You wish, Chagi.." Sahut Yunho dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah ke jalanan. Karena ia tak mau mati konyol karena kecelakaan.

Setelah itu keheningan datang lagi. Sekali-kali Yunho mencium telapak tangan Jaejoong yang ia genggam dengan tangan yang bebas karena tangan yang satunya ia pakai untuk menyetir. Setelah sampai di taman, Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jejoong, yang membuat namja yang namanya disebut terakhir tadi mempunyai rona kemerahan di dua belah pipinya.

"Silahkan Tuan putri." Ucap Yunho bak pelayan.

"Aishhh aku bukan yeoja Yunnie.."

"Hahahah.."

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada..." Tutur Yunho yang tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lembut dan menariknya kecil.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan untuk memasuki taman itu. Tak sengaja mata Jaejoong melirik satu mobil yang menjual Ice cream.

"Yun?"

"Ne?"

"Beli Ice cream ya.." Rayu Jaejoong dengan mata puppy eyes andalanya. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu memkai puppy eyes, karena Yunho akan selalu mengabulkan apa yang ia pinta.

"Ne, kajja." Ucap Yunho, lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk membeli ice cream.

"Kau mau rasa apa Boo?"

"Vanila saja."

"Ne. Ahjussi, saya pesan dua ice cream. Satu rasa cokelat dan yang satu rasa vanilla."

"Ne,"

Setelah membayar uang ice cream, mereka duduk dibangku taman itu. Kebetulan sekali bangku di sana sepi, jadi tak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"Boo?"

"Ne?" Kata Jaejoong yang langsung menghadap ke arah wajah Yunho yang mungkin hanya lima centi meter dari wajahnya.  
Tiba-tiba tangan Yunho bergerak menuju ujung bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka. Dibersihkannya ice cream yang menempel di sana dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau makan itu jangan belepotan Boo. Kau malah terlihat seperti anak-anak saja. hehe.." Kata Yunho sambil ketawa kecil. Didekatkanya wajahnya dengan wajah Jejoong agar dapat merasakan lembut bibir cherry itu. Tapi...

"Hueeeee... Ahjussi? Ahjumma? apa kalian tau umma dan appa KyuMin di mana?"  
Terdengarlah suara anak kecil yang 'mengganggu' kegiatan 'suci' mereka.

'Huh?" Heran Jaejoong sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Astaga, siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut pada anak tadi. Walaupun sejujurnya ia gemas sekali dengan pipi gembul anak tadi.

'Hiks... Ahjussi... Ahjumma... apa kalian tau appa dan umma KyuMin di mana?" Tanya anak itu. Jaejoong yang dipanggil ahjumma hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Bukan mengumpat untuk anak itu, melainkan untuk wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan yeoja. Jaejoong pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang memasang tampang babo.

"A-apa?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Sepertinya kita harus menolong anak ini Yun. Kasihan sekali anak ini." Kata Jaejoong dengan mata puppy eyesnya. Sedangkan Yunho? ia hanya memasang tampang bete.

"Please..." Mohon Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang sedikit berair atau bisa kita sebut Puppy eyes.

"Arraseo, arraseo"

.

.

Sekarang Siwon tengah termenung di ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Ia bingung, kenapa kalau benar Kibum masih mencintainya lantas kenapa Kibum menolaknya? Ia benar-benar ingin bersama dengan Kibum lagi. Ia ingin merasakan bibir pemuda itu lagi. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatannya, perhatiannya. Ia ingin, ia rindu.

"Siwon-ah?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang memanggilnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah umma Kibum.

"Ne, ahjumma?" Tanya Siwon pada yeoja paruh baya itu.

Umma Kibum pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Siwon. Tampak sekali guratan kelelahan dan beban pikiran yang mungkin sudah menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Bummie menangis?"

"A-apa? Kibum menangis?"

"Ne. Tadi setelah ia pulang, Bummie langsung menangis. Ahjumma lihat dia sangat terpukul. Ahjumma tak bisa melihat Kibum yang seperti itu. Ntah kenapa setelah ia menuntaskan pendidikan SMA-nya, ia begitu tertutup dan sedikit berubah dari yang dulu. Dulu Kibum selalu terbuka dan selalu menceritakan masalahnya pada ahjumma, dari masalah yang kecil sampai masalah besar. Tapi, ntah mengapa ia sekarang sedikit lebih tertutup. Kadang-kadang hampir setiap malam Ahjumma mendengarnya menangis. Ahjumma pernah bertanya kenapa ia menangis, tapi Bummie bilang ia tak apa-apa. Selalu begitu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Siwon-ah? bukankah kau temannya sejak SMA dulu?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan umma Kibum. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kibum. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa tegas pada appanya dan membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu. Ia tak mau melihat atau mendengar Kibum menangis apa lagi yang membuat kristal bening Kibum terjatuh adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ahjumma pergi dulu ne." Pamit Umma Kibum.

"Ne Ahjumma."

Siwon kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Kenapa harus begini? Ia benar-benar mencintai Kibum dengan sepenuh hatinya, tapi mengapa ialah yang menjadi pusat kesedihan Kibum selama ini?

"S-siwon?" Siwon tercekat. Ia betul-betul mengenal sosok pemilik suara merdu itu. Tanpa basa basi, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kibum yang tengah memandang sendu padanya.

'Kibum-ah..." Lirih Siwon.

Siwon menarik pelan tangan Kibum, bermaksud menyuruh sang namja yang ia cintai itu duduk di sebelahnya. Hening. Tak ada yang berkata. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah..." Suara Siwon memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sendunya. Tak taukah kalian kalau namja di hadapannya ini sangatlah ia rindukan? Ia sangat-sangat merindukanya.

"Tapi kita harus memendamnya Siwon-ah.. Kita tak boleh begini..Kau akan mempunyai kehidupanmu sendiri nanti bersama yeoja yang dijodohkan denganmu." Lirih Kibum yang sudah meneteskan kristal bening yang menurut Siwon sangatlah mahal.

Tangan Siwon bergerak menyentuh pipi Kibum. Kristal beningnya pun turut mengalir. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan ini lagi. Ia begitu menginginkan Kibum agar selalu ada bersamanya. Lama kelamaan kedua wajah sepasang sejoli itu mendekat dan terjadilah kecupan manis yang memancarkan perasaan cinta, perasaan ingin saling memiliki dan kasih sayang.

Tanpa mereka sadari Umma Kibum menyaksikan itu semua. Kristal bening terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sedih, ternyata beban seberat inilah yang di tanggung Kibum.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_a/n: *baca dari ata sampe bawah* apa ini? apa ini? apa ini? apa ini? ini apa? ini apa? ini apa?  
_**

**_AJE GILE! gk mutu bngt ni fic T_T maaf klau mengecewakan._**

**_special thx to:  
_**

**_Hyunhyun| bumhanyuk| cho| cho97| kibumkim| feykwangie  
_**

**_ichigobumchan| Beakren| cloudyeye| mitade13  
_**

**_RistaMbum| bumranger89| Guest| zakurafrezee  
_**

**_wonniebummie| 0704minnie| is0live89  
_**

**_yang udh review harus ttp review yah.. karena kalian penyemangatku T_T  
_**

**_maaf sekali lagi kalau gaje.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

Disclaimer : ceritanya murni punya author !

Main Cast : SiBum (Siwon, Kibum)

Other Cast : Taeyeon, Tiffany (TaeTiff) Sehun, Luhan (HunHan), Yunho, Jaejoong (YunJae)

Summary : Anata no koe ga anata no Kao ga ,wasurerare nakute .Futari ayunda hibi wa Watashi wo hitori yowaku suru. Au tabi ni mata hikareteku Koto shittete ai ni iku .Soredemo ii no. Kokoro ga sakebu, anata ni aitai to. ( Aku tak bisa melupakan suaramu, wajahmu, hari dimana kita berjalan berdua membuatku kesepian dan lemah. Merasakan perasaan cintaku membesar seiring kita bertemu. Tapi tak apa. walaupun hatiku menangis meneriakkan... I just want to see you.)

Chapter : 4/?

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Yaoi / sounen-ai, Yuri / shoujo-ai, typo(s) dimana-mana #pasti =A=

Rated : T

**Hatsukoi (First Love)**

_"Aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah..." Suara Siwon memecah keheningan yang terjadi._

_Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sendunya. Tak taukah kalian kalau namja di hadapannya ini sangatlah ia rindukan? Ia sangat-sangat merindukanya._

_"Tapi kita harus memendamnya Siwon-ah.. Kita tak boleh begini..Kau akan mempunyai kehidupanmu sendiri nanti bersama yeoja yang dijodohkan denganmu." Lirih Kibum yang sudah meneteskan kristal bening yang menurut Siwon sangatlah mahal._

_Tangan Siwon bergerak menyentuh pipi Kibum. Kristal beningnya pun turut mengalir. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan ini lagi. Ia begitu menginginkan Kibum agar selalu ada bersamanya. Lama kelamaan kedua wajah sepasang sejoli itu mendekat dan terjadilah kecupan manis yang memancarkan perasaan cinta, perasaan ingin saling memiliki dan kasih sayang._

_Tanpa mereka sadari Umma Kibum menyaksikan itu semua. Kristal bening terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sedih, ternyata beban seberat inilah yang di tanggung Kibum._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**  
_

Terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah berkeliling-keliling di sebuah taman. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka kalau sekarang mereka sedang panik. Salah satu namja dari dua orang namja tadi yang berwajah lebih cantik dari namja satunya, sedari tadi terus saja menggandeng lengan namja di sebelahnya dengan erat. Sepertinya mereka baru saja tertimpa masalah. Sehun dan Luhan-dua orang namja tadi- Berkeliling-keliling taman itu dengan beribu perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada maupun di kepala mereka. KyuMin, anak yang dititipkan Kyuhyun kepada Luhan dan Sehun karena Kyuhyun dan istrinya yang bernama Sungmin sedang sibuk, tiba-tiba saja menghilang karena keteledoran mereka berdua. Jadilah sekarang mereka mencari KyuMin dengan perasaan panik.

Luhan yang merupakan namja chingu Sehun, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat paniknya yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Di wajahnya sudah benar-benar terpatri kepanikan yang sempurna. Ia berharap-harap cemas agar KyuMin segera ditemukan. Sangking paniknya, Luhan meneteskan air matanya dan terisak. "Hikss... Seharusnya aku tak membawa KyuMin kemari... Hikss... Ini semua salahku." Sesalnya pada diri sendiri. Ia berpikir, kalau saja ia tak membawa KyuMin ke taman ini, pasti ini semua tak akan terjadi.

Sehun yang melihat namjachingunya menangis, hanya menghela napas. Ia tau, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Luhan. Dialah yang menggandeng KyuMin tadi, seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati. Sehun merangkul pundak namja Chingunya dengan lembut. Diusapkannya punggung yang lebih kecil dari punggungnya itu. "Sudahlah BabyLu, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini semua terjadi karena aku yang teledor saat menggandeng KyuMin tadi." Ujarnya yang bermaksud untuk menenangkan Luhan yang terisak dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Namjachingunya memang sedikit sensitif, dan dia tahu hal itu.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dan menyusupkan wajahnya di dada yang lebih bidang dari dada miliknya itu. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menghentikan tangisnya dengan cara memeluk Sehun. Seringkali ia menangis dan cara seperti ini selalu berhasil. Sekian menit berlangsung, Sehun yang dadanya menjadi sandaran Luhan yang menangis hanya pasrah sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan, berusaha menenangkan sang namja chingu. "BabyLu, Uljima, jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan menemukan KyuMin." Ujarnya.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya memandang ke arah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Banyak keraguan terlintas di otaknya. Bagaimana jika mereka tak menemukan KyuMin? Bagaimana keadaan KyuMin nanti? Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan kalau Kyumin akan menjadi anak-anak yang sering mengamen di jalanan itu, KyuMin terlalu imut kalau harus menjadi seperti itu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bernaung di otaknya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya pada Sehun, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun dan sebuah kecupan kecil di dahinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita cari KyuMin sampai ketemu!" Ujarnya semangat. Sehun hanya mengacak-acak surai Luhan lembut, karena merasa perubahan mood Luhan yang sangat cepat sekaligus imut itu.

.

Appa Kibum tengah duduk menyandarkan kepala di sofa kantornya. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu kembali terekam di otaknya, saat umma Kibum menelponnya dan memberi tahunya semua. Selama ini, tanpa diketahuinya, Kibum anak semata wayangnya menanggung beban berat yang mungkin kalau dirinya yang mengalami langsung, ia sendiri tak akan setegar dan sekuat Kibum yang selalu menutupi kesedihannya di depan orang lain dan selalu menangis di belakang orang lain. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya. Saat pertama kali ia melihat wajah Kibum, pertama kali ia melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya dan, untuk pertama kalinya ia membuat perjanjian pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia harus melakukan apa pun agar bayi yang berada dalam dekapannya itu bagai manapun harus tetap bahagia. Dan sekarang, setelah ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi tadi, benar-benar membuat banyak pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Apa ia gagal? Apa ia gagal melakukan apa yang ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri?

Dengan berbagai macam hal yang telah ia pikirkan dan renungkan, dengan pasti diraihnya telepon genggamnya. Untuk sementara ia pandangi layar telponnya itu setelah ia merasa inilah yang terbaik, ditekannya tombol hijau di telponnya. Sesaat ia menunggu sambungan telpon itu sampai adanya suara namja yang berasal dari sebrang telponnya.

"Yeoboseo?" Ucapnya pada orang yang ditelponnya itu.

"Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar?" Ucapnya.

"Ne, baiklah." Kata-kata terakhir itu memancing putusnya sambungan antara dia dan orang yang ia telpone tadi.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Kim, Kibum, Siwon dan Umma Kibum tengah makan bersama di ruang makan. Dari awal mulainya acara makan malam ini sampai sekarang, tak ada satu pun yang memulai obrolan. Kibum dan Siwon masih tenggelam dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri, mereka tak pernah memprediksi kalau perpisahan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu malah sia-sia, toh pada akhirnya mereka tak bisa membohongi dan berkelit dari hati mereka sendiri. Sedangkan umma Kibum hanya memakan makanannya tanpa selera, pikirannya berputar dan menayangkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, disaat Kibum dan Siwon berciuman mesra. Ia bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan appa Kibum setelah ia memberikan kabar itu? Apa namja itu akan marah? Ataukah kecewa padanya karena tak becus mendidik anak? Tadi perasaan dan pikirannya terasa begitu kalut makanya ia langsung mengabarkan semua hal itu pada appa Kibum tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Kibum memainkan makanan di piringnya menggunakan sendok dengan malas. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran namja itu, yang pasti sekarang ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Sekali-sekali diliriknya Siwon dari sudut matanya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh namja yang ia cintai itu. Dihembuskannya nafasnya dengan berat, berusaha menghilangkan kepenatannya. Karena tak berkonsentrasi pada makanan yang ia makan, Kibum tak sengaja menjatuhkan garpunya.

'TRING'

Bunyi itu sukses membuat tiga orang yang sedari tadi melamun tersadar. Siwon yang melihat garpu Kibum yang jatuh pun berusaha membantu Kibum untuk mengambil garpu itu karena garpu itu jatuh tepat di kaki kursinya. Di ulurkan tangannya dengan punggung yang sedikit membungkuk, berusaha mengambil garpu itu. Setelah garpu itu di tangannya, di ulurkan garpu itu pada Kibum, "Tidak usah, aku pakai garpu baru saja, lagi pula garpu itu sudah kotor." Jawab Kibum dingin. Ia berusaha menutupi semuanya dari ummanya, karena ia belum tahu kalau ummanya sudah mengetahui semua.

Siwon menghela napas dan menganggukan kepalanya sambil menaruh garpu itu di meja. Tatapannya teralih menuju makanan di depannya, sungguh, nafsu makannya sama sekali tak ada karena melihat prilaku Kibum tadi. Mengapa Kibum dingin lagi terhadapnya? Padahal tadi Kibum sudah mau bersikap biasa terhadapnya. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya, dari pada tak makan dan duduk diam di meja ini, lebih baik dia kembali ke kamarnya. "Ahjumma, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ne?" Katanya sambil berdiri tegak yang dibalas anggukan dari umma Kibum. Kibum memperhatikan Siwon sampai tubuh namja itu menghilang. Ada rasa sakit tadi pada saat ia berprilaku dingin terhadap Siwon. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya nafsu makanannya benar-benar semakin hilang. Diminumnya air pada gelas yang berada di depannya. "Eomma, aku ke atas dulu ne?" Pamit Kibum yang langsung pergi meninggalkan eommanya yang bahkan belum mengedipkan matanya.

Eomma Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku anak semata wayangnya. Ia tahu benar, kalau Kibum hanya berpura-pura dingin di depan Siwon tadi demi menutup-nutupi hubungannya dengan Siwon. Sekelebat pemikiran tiba-tiba berada di otaknya. Ia tahu ia harus membicarakan hal ini pada appa Kibum secara empat mata, bukan hanya lewat telpon seperti tadi. Ia harus memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk Kibum. Di raihnya telpon genggamnya dan memencet beberapa tombol angka. Di dekatinya telpon genggam bermerk itu di telinganya.

"Yeoboseo?" Katanya setelah merasa sambungan telponnya telah tersambung.

"Siapkan satu tiket pesawat menuju paris." Jawabnya lagi setelah itu di putuskannya sambungan telpon itu.

.

Langit malam sudah terbentang luas menjadi latar di kota Seoul. Di suatu taman di kota itu terlihatlah tiga orang namja, satu anak-anak dan dua orang namja dewasa yang tengah terlihat bersenang-senang. Tapi sepertinya pernyataan itu tak berlaku pada namja yang berjalan di belakang namja cantik yang tengah menggendong seorang anak didekapannya. Yunho-namja tadi, merasa sebal pada Kyumin karena berhasil mengambil perhatian Jaejoong dari dirinya. Jujur saja, kalian juga sepertinya tak bisa berkata kalau Yunho kekanakan, ya... mungkin memang benar, tapi sebenarnya Yunho kesal ada alasannya, Jaejoong benar-benar mencuekinya dan malah memilih bermain dengan KyuMin. "Boo..." Panggilnya dengan wajah merengek.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menghadap si namjachingu. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya heran, dihampirinya Yunho yang berada di belakangnya. "Wae Yun?" Tanyanya bingung. KyuMin malah sedang sibuk memainkan rambut lurus Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya menyerang KyuMin dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi namja kecil itu yang berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Yunho merasa kejealousannya makin meninggi karena melihat Jaejoongnya di grape-grape dengan orang lain =A=. Yunho yang sudah tak tahan lagi malah menggandeng lengan Jaejoong yang bebas, digenggamnya kuat tangan namja itu. Jaejoong yang melihat itu akhirnya mengerti kalau namja chingunya ini sedang cemburu. Geli juga rasanya melihat Yunho cemburu pada seorang anak kecil yang bahkan belum mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya tapi, rasanya senang juga melihat Yunho yang hampir lost control begitu. Satu senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah namja cantik itu.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong lekat. Digenggamnya kuat telapak tangan Jaejoong, memamerkan kalau Jaejoong hanya miliknya, bahkan pada seorang anak kecil sekali pun. Yunho berhenti sebentar karena merasa Jaejoong tak berjalan. Dipandangnya lagi mata bening hitam milik Jaejoong dengan lekat. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho kilat. "Kenapa harus cemburu, eoh?" Tanyanya pada Yunho. Yunho yang melihat perlakuan namjanya itu hanya bersmirk ria. Entah mengapa kemauannya mencari orang tua KyuMin meningkat, agar ia bisa melakukan yang 'iya-iya' terhadap Jaejoong di rumahnya. Dirangkulnya punggung namja itu dengan erat sambil menyunggingkanm senyumanya. Jadilah sekarang mereka terlihat sperti keluarga bahagia dengan KyuMin sebagai anaknya.

.

'TOK TOK'

Kibum mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon perlahan. Setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang memperbolehkannya masuk, Kibum pun memutar knop pintu itu perlahan dan menyimbulkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Siwon yang tengah menatap langit dari jendela kaca kamar itu. Perlahan-lahan dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju tempat Siwon. Di dudukinya badannya di ujung kasur milik Siwon. Hening. Tak ada yang ingin memulai obrolan yang sekiranya bisa mencairkan suasana yang paling mereka berdua benci ini. Ahirnya dengan sekelebat keberanian, Siwon pun berkata, "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya yang masih memandang lurus ke langit malam yang belum sepenuhnya menghitam itu.

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Siwon. Apanya yang bagaimana? Setelah sekian lama merespon pertanyaan Siwon, Kibum pun tersadar kalau Siwon tengah membahas masalah mereka berdua."Aku tak tahu." Ucap Kibum lirih sambil masih memandang kosong ke arah jendela. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya menuju Kibum, ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah terpasang di wajah Kibum, Sedihkah? Marahkah? Anehkah? Dilihatnya Kibum yang tengah memandang kosong ke arahnya. Dengan segenap perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kibum. Dirangkulnya tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia merasakan Kibum tengah membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri tengah mencium lembut surai hitam Kibum dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Kibum yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya makin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Di rasakannya matanya memanas seiring butir air keluar dari matanya itu. Ia benar-benar bimbang dengan perasaannya. Ia ingin, ia ingin menjalin hubungan seperti dulu pada saat semuanya belum terjadi, ia ingin, benar-benar sangat ingin. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan sesak di hatinya.

Di malam yang indah itu, menjadi saksi kalau mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain... walaupun mereka yakin akan ada rintangan yang terus-menerus menerpa mereka.

.

Taeyeon terduduk lemah di kasurnya. Ia ingin membatalkan semua ini! Ia ingin! Ia ingin hidup tanpa paksaan dan kekangan appanya lagi! Ia ingin! Beribu-ribu kata tak sanggup mencurahkan semua isi di hati Taeyeon. Begitu banyak yang ingin dilakukannya, tapi... tanpa campur tangan appanya. Cukup sudah ia kehilangan cintanya (read:Yuri(girlxgirl) alert!) karena appanya yang tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan mantan pacarnya. Taeyeon heran, apakah appanya tak pernah sekali pun memikirkan perasaannya? Tak pernakah appanya menginginkan ia bahagia? Tak pernakah appanya berhenti memikirkan jabatanya demi dirinya? Pernakah?! Di sini, di sunyinya kamar berukuran besar ini, Taeyeon mencurahkan sesak di hatinya dengan cara menangis terisak-isak. Ia tak akan takut kalau appanya akan memarahinya kalau ia menangis, karena ia tahu kalau appanya pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan yeoja murahan di klub malam. Taeyeon tahu kalau appanya menikah dengan ummanya karena terpaksa, Taeyeon tahu itu! Taeyeon Tahu, bagaimana rasanya hidup di antara lingkaran keluarga tanpa cinta yang mengikat mereka, Taeyeon tahu...

Taeyeon bergerak mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya. Di ambilnya sebuah box hitam yang berukuran sedang itu. Dibawanya box itu ke kasurnya. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya box itu. Di sana, di dalam box itu, terlihat berbagai-macam kenangan yang tersimpan di memorynya. Diambilnya selembar figura dari dalam box hitam berukuran sedang itu. Di situ, di dalam foto itu, tergambar dirinya dengan seorang yeoja. Pada saat itu hatinya benar-benar bahagia, bahagia karena seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya yang peduli terhadapnya selain ummanya berada di sisinya, tapi, sekarang, orang itu pergi, dan Taeyeon tak tahu lagi apa gunanya ia hidup. Selama ini, pada saat orang itu keluar dari kehidupannya, hanya eommanya seoranglah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan Taeyeon masih hidup. Kalau eommanya tak ada, sudah dipastikan Taeyeon akan menyusul 'orang' itu ke surga sekarang.

Kalau kalian bertanya tentang siapa orang itu, baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Orang itu adalah satu-satunya penyemangat hidup Taeyeon. Di saat Taeyeon susah, Taeyeon sedih, Taeyeon bahagia, orang itulah yang selalu berada di samping Taeyeon. Tapi, karena kebrengsekan appanya yang tak menyetujui hubungannya dengan 'orang' itu, appa Taeyeon membunuh orang itu dengan cara membayar pembunuh bayaran. Taeyeon pernah memarahi ayahnya dengan cara mengancam kalau ia akan menyusul orang itu ke surga, tapi apa daya... Taeyeon malah dihajar habis-habisan oleh appanya. Orang itu... yeoja bernama Tiffany itu... akan selalu berada di hatinya. Tak akan ada yang bisa merubah ketetapan hati Taeyeon itu sekali pun orang itu appanya sendiri.

Taeyeon menggenggam foto itu dengan erat. Tak pernah sehari pun ia melupakan untuk melihat foto ini. Ia membongkar-bongkar isi box itu. Ditemukannya sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk matahari di sana. Kalung itu... Kalung yang diberikan Tiffany padanya sehari sebelum kematian yeoja itu. Kalung itu... kalung yang begitu berharga bagi Taeyeon, sangat-sangat berharga. Air mata Taeyeon semakin deras mengalir. Ia yakin akan keputusannya untuk membatalkan pertunangan paksa ini! Ia tak mau Siwon merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan, karena Siwon sudah seperti figur oppa baginya.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan KyuMin tengah berduduk santai disalah satu kursi di taman itu. Terlihat sekali raut wajah lelah ketiganya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka harus menemukan eomma dan appa KyuMin secepatnya. Terlihat KyuMin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong dan memainkan rambut namja cantik itu, Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis, dielusnya pipi bulat anak itu. "Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedari tadi memainkan Hand Phone genggamnya. "Ne?" Sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu mengatakan, "Yun, bagaimana kalau seandainya eomma dan appa KyuMin tak ketemu kita jadikan KyuMIn anak kita?" Tanyanya antusias. Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas dan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi setelah beberapa detik ditatapnya Jaejoong dengan pandangan horror. Apa Jaejoong bilang tadi? Anak? Setelah itu wajahnya kembali melembut,"Jae, itu tak mungkin, KyuMin pasti sedih kalau tak bertemu dengan eomma dan appa kandungnya, coba deh kalau Jae yang menjadi KyuMin, pasti Jae akan merindukan eomma dan appa Jae, begitu pula dengan KyuMin, dia pasti akan merindukan eomma dan appanya." Kata Yunho memberi pengertian. Bukannya Yunho tak mau memiliki anak bersama BooJaejoongnya, hanya saja itu terlalu cepat, dan juga, KyuMin masih memiliki orang tua.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia sangat ingin memiliki anak bersama Yunnienya. Melihat KyuMin saja langsung bisa membuat keinginannya memiliki anak membuncah. Yaa... Jaejoong, sedari dulu memang menyukai anak-anak. Ia pernah berandai kalau saja ia memiliki anak bersama Yunninya, pasti mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurnya. "Begitu ya?" Ujarnya lirih. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Yunho menolak permintaanya, walaupun dengan perkataan yang halus. Yunho mengusap-usap surai hitam legam Jaejoong gemas.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul pundak mereka berdua. Saat mereka menolehkan kepala mereka, ternyata orang yang memukul pundak mereka adalah Sehun dan Luhan. Jaejoong dan Yunho terkejut saat KyuMin turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan langsung menerjang ke pelukan Luhan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Batin mereka berdua. "Umma, appa... bogocipoyoooooo..." Ujar KyuMin manja pada Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah memeluk KyuMin. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya melongo tak percaya. Sehun dan Luhan.. sudah memiliki aegya? "Sehun-ah? Kau mempunyai anak?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyeo, dia bukan anakku Yunho-ah." Ujarnya jujur. Yunho yang notabene belum seratus persen percaya hanya menyipitkan matanya yang memandang Sehun. "Dia ini anak sepupu Sehun, Yunho." Ujar Luhan setelah melihat tatapan Yunho terhadap Sehun, Suam...err... NamjaChingunya.

Yunho yang tadi tak percaya pun akhirnya mau tak mau pun manggut-manggut percaya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang bermain-main bersama Luhan dan Kyumin 'Dasar ahjumma-ahjumma' Batin Yunho dan Sehun bersamaan

.

Kibum dan Siwon terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka. Tadi malam, mereka tertidur karena merasa hangat akan pelukan kekasih masing-masing yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Perlahan-lahan Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bermaksud menyesuaikan pandangannya terhadap sinar yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran penuh, Siwon melirik ke sampingnya, Di sebelahnya terdapat Kibum yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh. Siwon usap rambut hitam Kibum dengan sayang dan lembut. Sekarang, di saat-saat seperti ini, keduanya sementara berhenti memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang telah merusak hati mereka. Sekarang, Di sini, di tempat ini, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

"Morning Love." Ujar Siwon sambil mencium bibir Kibum sekilas.

"Morning."

**_~tbc~_**

* * *

**_a/n: SAYA KEMBALI WITH THE GAJE FF! wkwkwkwkkw, karena banyak yang review suruh buat Kibum nggak banyak menangis yah aku buat deh... :))  
_**

**_Makasih all yang udh setia ngereview FF aku yang gaje bin abal ini dan juga silent readernya *kalau ada*  
_**

**_Maaf saya nggak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian Mianhaeyo... :'( Saya lagi capek...  
_**

**_Semoga FF ini menghibur,ne? Yah... walaupun gaje,... wwkkwkw  
_**

**_Akhir kata,_**

**_Mind to RnR?  
_**

**_Pai-pai... :3  
_**


End file.
